epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JaphethMario/Bowser vs Ice King. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle Ep.11
Finally a new battle This battle features the antagonist in the Super Mario series, King Koopa or Bowser against the ice wizard in Adventure Time, Simon or Ice King. To see which King is the better at kidnapping princess Bowser Verse: Bow down to me you bitch, cause it’s me Bowser the OG king I’m ruling a cunning army, even one goomba could stomp all your penguins Call me the next Darth Vader, cause’ I’m kidnapping and locking up a beautiful lady You’re just Elsa with a beard, cause’ you’re ruling a snowy corrupted monarchy I’m one strong turtle, that’s gonna literally tear your heart out Cause’ I’m the strongest villain in history, stronger than the Lich without a doubt Watch me minions, to spit hot burning disses at this wrinkly skinny wizard Who always like touching little girls and we all know that's akward Your singing skills is terrible than how your acting skills in modern Spongebob No wonder why you never had chicks except Gunter who you give him blowjobs Live one thousand years yet can’t decide a princess to complete your sex life Except Jake the Dog where you accidentally make your wife Ice King Verse: Wizards only fool, you’re not as worthy you think so send over Ganon Your live action movie is more embrassing than how bad guys ruin your repetition Do you know what Ice King means? It means I’m spitting cold hard disses And King Koopa really means you’re just a King of a Korean dish Those Disney villains can do better kidnapping than you And all of your plans failed harder than Nintendo’s Wii U While I’m ruling an awesome ice kingdom and hanging with a penguin crew You’re ruling a bunch of idiots and trustful armies who just betray you With more kids in your family, you’ll need more parenting that’s for sure Can afford shitty airships, but couldn’t afford a better mother for junior I kidnap all kinds of ladies in OOO while you only kidnap one, you Rookie You’re pathetic, get beaten by a fatass plumber since you’re a lil’ baby Bowser Verse: Villians befriending heroes is cool, but you take it too far at all Stalking them at night and writing crappy fanfiction bout’ them on female genitals I seen better Mushroom War at me fighting with mushroom people So watch out, cause’ I got more powerful every damn sequel I’m one mean mutated turtle, spitting balls made of fire You are a pedophile hanging with a 7-year-old vampire Wore a crown I rule the kingdom, you wore a crown that lose your humanity I scare away mushrooms on diapers like how you scare away your girlfriend, Betty Ice King Verse: You’re rapping skills is just like your ruler ship, just plain awful You’re a big nerd, you need Mario and Green Stache to beat a pipsqueak, Fawful Even I lose all of my sanity; I can still kick your ass in this battle rap I’ll behold Bowser as the true failure, heck; you even set your own death trap Hey Bowser, I protect an immortal vampire from the ice magic I use While you couldn’t protect your own son from a plumber who likes child abuse To be honest, you’re just a Kappa who loves to suck up cucumber Even you got your RPG you’re still a bitch to Mario so, so long gay/eh Bowser WHO WON? Bowser Ice King Which 5 last battle is your favorite? Superman and Goku vs Super Mario and Sonic Timmy Turner vs Jimmy Neutron Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Flippy/Fliqpy Steven universe vs Kirby Rick Grimes vs Pacman Category:Blog posts